


Virgin Discount

by a_side_of_sin



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, M/M, rape mention, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_side_of_sin/pseuds/a_side_of_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone (I think @ladydorian) suggested an AU where Morty’s in college and buys a hooker on Craigslist, and then Rick shows up. I got a little off prompt, but I made it happen. Morty is a virgin, Rick is an asshole. Everybody sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Discount

Morty fumbled with the keys to his dorm, and sighed as he entered the room. His roommate had gone back to Nebraska or wherever for Thanksgiving, so he had the place to himself for the next three days. Not that he would do anything with the time. He had already gone home to his family for Thanksgiving dinner, 40 minutes away across town. Having fulfilled that obligation, he didn’t have anything else planned for the rest of the short break before his finals began. And as Summer had been so kind to remind him at dinner, he didn’t even have a boyfriend to lounge around with. Rick had sneered, as usual.

 

‘ _No boyfriend, huh? C-couldn’t, couldn’t convince anyone to hook up with you?_ _Probably still a virgin, eh M-morty? Jesus, y-y-you always were a little prude._ ’

 

He could feel himself turning scarlet just thinking about it. Summer had laughed, and his parents had scolded Rick and reminded him that their son’s sex life was none of his business. Rick had just shrugged and gone back to his stuffing.

 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t been sexually active in the year and a half since he started college. In fact, he had been assured more than once that he could give a pretty stellar blowjob. He just hadn’t gone all the way.

 

_Ugh, Rick would laugh his head off if he ever heard me say that._

 

Morty was determined not to let the man be right. On the drive back across town, he had tormented himself thinking about whether he was ready to have sex yet, and concluded that he was. The conclusion itself might have been a little forced, but Morty wasn’t looking at it too closely.

 

He tossed his keys and his wallet onto his desk, and reached over to boot up his laptop. He shrugged out of his jeans and the button down that he had worn to dinner, opting to get comfortable in sweats and a science department t-shirt. The shirt was one of his favorites, he had gotten it for free when he registered as a chemistry major. It was soft and stretched out from having been worn and washed so many times, but that just made it better for Morty. It was his reminder that he wasn’t as stupid as Rick had told him growing up. Chemistry might not have been easy for him, but it wasn’t impossible either, and Morty found that he loved everything about the subject. And, like most chemistry majors, he was big on getting to see things explode.

 

Morty plopped down onto his desk chair and logged himself in to his computer. Okay, so he wanted to have sex. Well, obviously watching porn wasn’t going to cut it. He was going to have to find someone who would want to hook up. He sighed, thinking about the hassle of getting dressed again and going out to a bar. He was already in his sweats, and it was freezing out. Yeah, that wasn’t happening tonight.

 

_Maybe I could just find someone online… There’s got to be a website for no strings attached hookups, right? Or maybe I could… pay for it…?_

 

He blushed again, even though there was no one around and he hadn’t even voiced the thought out loud. It seemed so wrong, but it would definitely make things easier. The point was to get laid, and paying for it would be the simplest way to make that happen. And it’s not like anyone ever needed to know… He considered what a disaster it would be if Rick ever found out that he had paid to lose his virginity. He’d never hear the end of it.

 

_Oh my god, stop thinking about your grandfather when you’re about to pay a hooker to take your virginity. Gross. No more Rick._

Opening a new tab in his browser, Morty considered how he should go about this. He really had no idea where he should even start to look for someone. He searched “pay to lose virginity” and wasn’t surprised when a bunch of questionable-looking sites popped up, mostly people with live cams who would roleplay. Definitely not what he was looking for. But mixed into the search results were a few ads that had been posted on Craigslist. He opened a few of them in different tabs, just to see what they were.

 

“Slim blonde, 26, available now. Host or be hosted. Cum thru and leave. Generous lovers preferred. 5’10”, 160 lbs., six inches uncut. PM for more details.”

 

“Daddy seeks boytoy. 50-something looking for 20-something or younger (must be legal). Not looking to pay for it, with roses or otherwise. Very into virgins. First timers give me a call. DD-free.”

 

“M4M available now to help you release your pent-up energy. Whatever gets you off, gets me off. Popper-friendly. Roses preferred but negotiable. Reply for pics.”

 

Several of the ads had pictures attached, and Morty found himself getting turned on at some of the bodies that were on display. The first ad in particular was intriguing, but he wasn’t sure he was into the idea of uncut. There seemed to be a lot of these ads, so he figured he had plenty of options. He navigated to the Craigslist page for his area and went into the personals. Most of the posts mentioned roses, which he figured was a surreptitious way to discuss price. And many were popper-friendly, whatever that meant. He surfed through a few more posts, realizing they were all pretty similar, and finally decided to just reply to the one that he was currently looking at.

 

“M4M here to show you a good time. Strictly top. Can dom if preferred, no switching. Nearby SFU and can come to you. Disease free. Must be popper, 420, and alcohol-friendly. 5’11”, 170 lbs., 8 inches cut and yes, pics to prove it. Message me and let’s talk roses.”

 

Morty spent several minutes coming up with a reply, unsure what to say. All he knew for sure was his budget. His mother had slipped a few hundred dollar bills into his hand right before he left, with a whispered reminder to not spend it all on booze. Well, he certainly wasn’t using it to pay for alcohol, so there was that. He typed up a response from his personal email address. He might not always have a lot of common sense, but even he knew that soliciting a prostitute using his school email would be really, really stupid.

 

“Hi, I wanted to see how much for your services. I kind of need to lose my virginity. Figured it would be best with someone who knows what he’s doing. I’m 19, 5’7”, and 150 lbs. Let me know if you’re interested.”

 

He hit send and sat back. He touched his dick through his sweatpants, sporting a bit of a chub after looking at all those naked men. He gently ran his fingers over the fabric, not really touching himself, just playing with his arousal. Not knowing how long he would have to wait, he figured it would at least be a nice way to pass the time. That, and he figured that if he came once now, maybe he could hold out longer for the actual act. He slipped his hand under his sweats as he waited for a reply.

 

\---

 

Across town, Rick’s inbox pinged.

 

He had posted his Craigslist ad a few minutes before Morty had arrived for dinner, figuring he would be thoroughly bored by the time the meal was over and ready for some distraction. Now he sat and scrolled through his emails, skimming the replies. Lots of daddies looking for a twink, very few actual possibilities. He took a long pull from his flask, coughing a little as the Smargelian alcohol burned his throat. The shit tasted like paint thinner mixed with sulfur, but it was stronger than anything you could get on Earth.

 

Rick had been putting up ads on Craigslist for a while now, for the last six months or so. It wasn’t like he needed the money, and company was easy to come by when you were Rick fucking Sanchez. No, he just did it because he liked it. He got off on the anonymity of it all, the sneaking around, the quick fucks, and then never having to see the person again. It was a fun way to kill time when he had nothing better to do. And hey, who could say no to orgasms and a little extra cash?

 

It had started off as a social experiment, one night when he was bored. He placed a generic ad up in every “M4” category in the personals, and then kept a running tally of the replies. He wanted to see what kind of responses he would get. He wasn’t too shocked by the results. Mostly men had responded, plus a few women who didn’t know how to ask their boyfriends to get rough with them, and one polyamorous threesome that was looking for a fourth. Rick hadn’t intended to actually do anything with it, but when the threesome sent him some very intriguing photographs, he thought, _Fuck it, why not?_

 

That first time he hadn’t charged anything. He hadn’t even thought about it, he was too busy fucking the one woman while choking on a cock that had been stuffed down his throat. It was too much of a good time to even think about money. And he didn’t plan on doing it again, so what did it matter? But a few nights later, bored again, Rick found himself scrolling through the personals, and realized that he could easily make some spare cash, if he really wanted to. 

 

That night, he had posted his first “roses” ad, and while he got decidedly fewer responses when he asked for money, he still had more than enough options to choose from to make sure that he had a good time. He ended up trading pictures with another man, a guy who was a few years younger than him and who literally begged him to tie him up and spit on him. Rick had shrugged. The guy was pretty ripped, and who was he to say no to some good old fashioned bondage? Their casual encounter had gone pretty well, and ended with Rick coming all over the guy’s face. After he had untied him, the guy had slipped him $300, and Rick saw himself out.

 

Even after the second time, Rick had still never expected to make a habit out of it. But after his third encounter (a housewife who was seriously into breathplay – Rick thought he had killed her for a second before she gasped and came all over his other hand) and his fourth (a gay transman who was looking to get fucked, but not by a fetishist and definitely not in his pussy), he gave in to the fact that he was hooked. After that, he went out two or three nights a week, whenever he got bored and didn’t have anything better to do.

 

He knew that Thanksgiving was bound to be skull-numbingly boring, and as usual the Smith family had done nothing but live up to his expectations. Morty had gotten extra lame since he went off to college. And even though he only lived in the dorms across town, Beth and Jerry had forbidden Rick from picking him up for adventures. They maintained that the little shit needed to focus on school now that he was at SFU. They had threatened to put him in a home if he didn’t listen. So now, Morty was just another member of the higher education herd, and he didn’t even have adventures with Rick to make him slightly interesting.

 

_Poor little Rickless bastard._

 

Suffering through the utterly pointless dinner, Rick was glad he had thought to post the ad earlier, that way he had something to look forward to. He smirked to himself, thinking that he would have plenty of options to choose from by the time he got back to the computer. All that talk about Morty being a pathetic prude had him determined to do something extra weird tonight, just to keep the family from being too lame and vanilla.

 

When Rick heard the chime that meant a new email had arrived, he scrolled up to the top of his inbox. He looked at the sender’s address first, and saw that it was from Morty. He probably wanted help with his stupid homework or some other college bullshit. He was ready to ignore it, when he saw the subject line. It was the title of his Craigslist ad.

 

_Oh jeez, this little piece of shit somehow figured out what I get up to in my spare time. This is bound to be some kind of stupid lecture._

He opened the email anyway, and as soon as he saw the actual content, he froze. Was this a joke? No, there was no way the idiot kid had figured out it was actually him. His ad was too generic, and he hadn’t posted any pictures at all. So that meant...

 

_Oh my god, this fucker is about to pay a hooker to take his virginity. Jesus christ._

Rick figured he must have really struck a nerve at dinner, if this was how his grandson was deciding to deal with it. So now the only question was whether he should just ignore it, or mess with the kid a bit, if only for the sake of embarrassing him. He quickly decided on the latter. But for just a second, a sick thought surged in his mind, the sort of thought he had been repressing for six years now. He had to keep it under control.

 

_You aren’t actually about to fuck your grandson, you sick freak. You’re just messing with him to teach him not to be an idiot. Relax, and don’t be weird about it._

 

He took another swig from the ever-present flask, and started working on a reply. He knew he had to keep it generic if he really wanted to mess with the kid’s head. He figured he’d get Morty to hire him, and then laugh his ass off at the look on the idiot’s face when he realized he’d hired his own grandfather to take his virginity. Rick smirked at the thought. He quickly tapped out a reply, careful to send it from the anonymous Craigslist address and not his personal email.

 

“Sure, I’m DTF. I can definitely make it good for you. Don’t expect gentle, though. I’m not into the whole candles and flowers bullshit. I normally start at 3, but I figure I’ll cut you a break since it’s your first time. 150, and you host. Got a pic?”

 

Rick sniggered, and waited for the response. He reached for his flask again, only to find that it was empty. He fished under his bed for the bottle, and when he couldn’t find the Smargelian shit, he settled for regular old Everclear from Earth. Not as strong, but the best he had, under the circumstances. His hands shook as he refilled the flask, and some of the alcohol spilled over the side and onto his desk. Rick knew he was already pretty drunk, but since he wasn’t actually going to get laid tonight, it’s not like he needed to worry about whiskey dick.

 

He heard his inbox chime again, and he tossed the bottle over his shoulder. He heard it land somewhere on the floor, but he didn’t hear shattering glass, so he didn’t care. The new email still had the same subject line, but this one had an attachment.

 

_Holy crap, this little pervert actually sent a picture. What a desperate piece of shit._

Rick realized that he was being a bit harsh. Of course he sent a picture, everyone does. That’s how this works. Still, he couldn’t help himself from rolling his eyes once. He opened the email and perused Morty’s response.

 

“I’ve got 150, and my roommate’s out of town for the weekend. I’m not looking for gentle. I wouldn’t be on Craigslist if I was, I guess. I mean, I’m not trying to get smacked around or anything, but I don’t expect caresses and shit, you know? Here are some pics of me. I’ve never done this before (obviously) so sorry if they’re not very good.”

 

_Pics. As in, multiple pictures. I probably shouldn’t open them. What am I talking about, I definitely shouldn’t open them. This is just a prank, there’s no reason for me to open them._

But Rick had never had much in the way of self-control. Mentally berating himself, he opened the first image. It was relatively tame, just a selfie of Morty taken in the dorm mirror from the neck down, shirtless and in his ratty SFU sweats.

 

_Stop now, you sick freak._

He clicked on the next image. Morty was still in his sweatpants, but he had his free hand gripping the outline of his dick. Rick could see that he was already getting hard when he took the picture. The older man felt himself start to stiffen. He realized that this had been a terrible idea from the start, and he never should have tried messing with his grandson. How was he supposed to keep his twisted perversion stuffed away at the back of his mind when he was faced with pictures of the kid like this?

 

But it was too late. Rick knew, he just knew, that the third picture would show him what he had secretly craved for years. And while he hated himself for doing it, he couldn’t stop himself from clicking. Morty had moved, and it looked like he put the camera on his desk. He was stretched out on his bed, one hand holding his cock out toward the camera, the other playing with one of his nipples, and his head thrown back far enough that you couldn’t see his face. The picture was a little blurry, but the important details were all there.

 

_I’m going to hell._

 

Rick wondered how the kid had gotten up the nerve to take a picture like that, much less actually send it to an anonymous stranger. But god was it ever hot. Rick hesitated for another few seconds, and then sighed. He was too far gone now. He quickly unzipped his pants and wrapped a firm hand around his dick.

 

_Okay, Sanchez. Deal with your sick fucking fantasy and then get yourself under control. You’ve still got to teach your grandson not to pick up hookers on the internet._

\---

 

Back in his dorm, Morty lounged on his bed and waited for a response. He wondered if the man had seen his pics and decided he didn’t like what he saw. Twenty minutes later he was about to give it up as a lost cause, when he heard the ping from his inbox announcing that he had a new email.

 

“Sorry for the delay. Just cancelling some other plans. No smacking, got it. Your pics are really hot. What’s your address? If you’re near SFU, I can be there in ten.”

 

Morty quickly typed his address, and then hit send before he could chicken out. It wasn’t until he sent it that he realized he had forgotten to ask the man for a photo of himself. Oh well. The guy would be here soon anyway, and if he was really ugly, Morty could always call it off. Well, he hoped he could, anyway.

 

Not three minutes later, he heard a pounding at his door. _What the hell? This guy said ten minutes. That was fast._ But when he opened the door, he was shocked to find Rick standing there instead of his date (for lack of a better word). _Oh crap. I’ve got to get rid of him._

“H-hey Rick. Uh, now, n-now really isn’t a good time. I’m kind of, kind of expecting company. I can’t go out with y-y-, on an adventure with you right now.” Morty stood in the doorway, doing his best to block the entrance. He knew Rick would let himself in if he gave him the chance, and then he’d never get him out.

 

Rick wasn’t having it. He shouldered past Morty, reeking of alcohol and what Morty was pretty sure was some kind of alternate dimension version of weed. “F-f-fuck your company, M-moURGHHHrty.” Rick sniggered to himself, clearly laughing at some random thought he’d had. “W-w-we, we gotta talk. You, you’re so fucking stupid, Morty. What the fuURRRPPck were you thinking?” Rick slumped down on Morty’s bed, making himself at home.

 

“No, seriously, R-rick, y-you, you, you gotta get out of here, man.” Morty wasn’t listening to Rick’s drunk babbling. He realized that the only thing that might work to get Rick out of his room would be to tell his grandfather the truth. Well, part of it, anyway. “R-rick, I’ve got a guy coming over, y-you have to leave. He’s gonna be h-here any minute, so you gotta go now.”

 

Rick just laughed, and reached for his flask. “Y-yeah, I know, M-morty. ‘5’11”, 170, eight inches uncut with pics to prove it’? I proURRRGGHHHH, promise not to smack you around, but like I said, I’m not into flowers and sappy shit. So where’s my 150, M-morty?”

 

Morty froze, horrified. “Oh my god, oh my god. It was y-you that whole fucking time? Oh gross, I sent a-a-a, I sent a dick pic to my grandpa!! F-fuck, that’s disgusting, oh my god. R-rick, how could you do that to me? What the hell is wrong with you??”

 

“W-what’s wrong with me? The better question, Morty, is what’s wroUURRPPPng with you? W-were you, you, you seriously going to pay some random fucking stranger to take your virginity? Jesus, Morty, how desperate can you be?” Rick sneered at his grandson. “I mean, fuck, M-m-morty, you, you’re such an idiot, Morty. What if it had been some random psycho killer? W-what if some rURRRGHHandom guy had, had r-raped you and left, left you for dead? Are you will-willing to risk that just to, just to get f-fucked, Morty?”

 

Morty’s face burned with shame. He was pretty certain he had never been this embarrassed before, even the time Rick had pantsed him and shoved him down the stairs back in high school. At least there wasn’t anyone around to witness this humiliation. Morty almost thought he was going to cry. He sat silently for a few minutes, and watched Rick take a few swallows from his flask. He wanted to say something back, wanted to tell Rick what a fucking asshole he was, tell him to get the fuck out and never come back, but the words were caught in his throat. Then, a thought hit him.

 

“Y-y-you, you know what? FUCK YOU, RICK. Y-you’re such a f-fucking hypocrite. W-who, who are you to lecture me about paying for it? You had a fucking ad up, Rick! You told me it’s usually three hundred. You, y-you, you’ve done this before. So spill, Rick. H-how long have you been a wh-whore? Huh? Huh, Rick?!?” Morty shoved his grandfather, and the man fell back against the wall behind the bed.

 

“W-whoa, whoa, Morty, jesus calm down MoURRGHHty. Calm down. F-fuck. It’s, it’s different for me, M-morty. I know h-how to be safe. I, I’ve been around for a while. I mean, fuck, I’m almost 60. I’ve got s-some experience under my, under my belt. I’ve h-h-had anonymous sex before. A-and unlike yooURRGHHHu, I can always portal out if shit gets too weird.” Rick rubbed his eyes, and scrubbed his hand over his face.

 

Morty scowled at the old man. This seriously had to be the most disturbing night of his life. He had tried to hire someone to take his virginity, unknowingly sent a dick pic to his own grandfather, and then found out that his grandfather was a prostitute. It was too much.

 

“Get out, R-rick. I can’t, I can’t deal with this right now. Fuck, my fucking grandpa is a prost-, is a prosti-, is a hooker. Jesus, who w-would even w-want to hook up w-w-with you? God, gross. Seriously, g-g-get, get out.”

 

Rick sat straight up on the bed and shot Morty a cold look. “F-for, foUUURRGHHHr your information, M-morty, I make, I usually make a grand a week. S-s-so I’m not, not doing too bad over here.” He reached for the flask and drained it in one pull. He pushed himself off the bed, and stood to leave. He dug through his pockets, looking for his portal gun, muttering to himself while Morty looked on. “F-fuck, I don’t, don’t need this kind, this kind of crap from some stupid kid. F-fucking pathetic, pathetic, desperate hot piece of ass,” he mumbled under his breath.

 

Rick must’ve been drunker than Morty thought. He didn’t realize just how drunk, though, until he stopped to listen to what Rick was muttering. “W-what did you j-just say, Rick? H-hot piece of ass? Oh my god, R-rick, did you, did you actually look at the pictures I sent?”

 

It was Rick’s turn to freeze. For a second, it felt like the universe literally stopped. Rick felt the panic seep in under his skin, realizing too late that he had just let his darkest secret slide out from between his lips. _Fuck, what am I going to do? He can’t know._

 

Rick stayed frozen on the spot, and Morty took it for a confirmation. He decided to wait, to see if Rick would come up with some excuse or explanation. This whole situation was beyond mortifying, and he was just about to lose it and start screaming, when Rick slowly started to speak. “Y-yeah, M-morty, I looked at the pictures. I had, had to knoURRGHHH how bad I w-w-was going to ha-have to chew you out. You, you’re an idiot, Morty. Y-you can almost see your face in the last one. You, you’re lucky you didn’t get someone, someone m-m-more perverted than your grandpa, M-morty. That, that could have ended up on some f-filth, filthy porn site.”

 

“Jesus, R-rick. M-more perverted than you? I don’t, I don’t think so. You, y-y-you, you spent the last two hours setting up a hook up w-with m-m-mmm, with your own grandson.” Morty almost spat the words.

 

“Yeah, w-well, it’s not like I’d ever do it, M-morty. Even if I’d never th-thought aboURRGHHHt it before.” Rick trailed off into a mumble again. “Y-you aren’t th-that attractive. D-don’t let it get to your h-head, y-you freak.”

 

“W-wait, w-what? You’ve th-thought about this before? You, you, you’ve thought about f-fucking your grandson? F-fuck, R-rick, that’s, that’s twisted man. Wh-why would you think about that?” Morty felt heat flood his face for what had to have been the tenth time that night. He hated that he couldn’t tell if it was from anger any more, but there was a weird sort of feeling building inside him. Despite his harsh words, and as sick as it was, he had to admit that there was something kind of hot about imagining Rick thinking about him like that. He got a brief flash of an image of Rick, spread out on the old camp bed at his parents’ house, hand down his pants and moaning Morty’s name. He shook his head, trying to get a grip.

 

Rick balked at the harsh words and whirled to face his grandson. He must have been nuts, but what was the point of hiding it anymore? “Y-you know w-what? Y-yeah, yeah M-mOURRGHHty, I have. Wh-what a shame for, for you, that it’s n-never going to h-happen. H-have fun losing your virginity to some idiot frat boy with, w-with, who’s got the fucking clap, Morty. Y-you don’t know w-what you’re missing.” He turned and shot a portal into the wall, and made to step through it.

 

Morty didn’t know what made him do it, but he reached out and grabbed his grandfather’s arm before he could step into the green glowing membrane. He felt a shiver run through the older man’s body, and he tugged him back into the room. Morty quickly chucked a pencil through the portal so it would close, then sat down on his bed with his legs apart. He still had Rick’s arm in his grasp, and he spun him around so that Rick was facing him, looking down at him on the bed.

 

Rick sneered at him. “W-what, Morty? Wh-what the f-fuck do you, do you want from me? You, you’ve made it pretty clear that you, you’re not interested. So uh-unless you’ve changed youUURRGGHHHr mind, I suggest y-you let go of me.” He stared down at the kid, blue eyes icy, and reached for his flask again before remembering it was empty.

 

To his shock, he felt one of Morty’s hands run up his leg. He tensed up, and smacked the kid’s hand away. “Jesus, M-morty, you, you don’t h-have to do that. I don’t know, don’t know w-what you’re thinking, b-but y-you, you don’t have to doURRRPPPP that. I’m not, not that sick. F-fuck.”

 

Morty looked up at his grandfather from under his too-long eyelashes, and made an on-the-spot decision. “You, y-you know w-w-what, Rick? You, you’re an asshole. And, and you’re gonna make it, make it up to me. A-and I know just how. You, you’re gonna take my virginity, R-rick.” He felt Rick suck in a breath above him, and he slid his hand back to the inside of Rick’s thigh. He had never thought about anything like this before now, but he couldn’t deny that here in the moment, he wanted this more than anything.

 

Rick reached down and put his hand under Morty’s chin, and roughly shoved his face up so that they were looking each other in the eye. “M-morty. I, I can’t, I shouldn’t, Morty.” He paused as he felt Morty’s hand brush over his dick. The kid wasn’t stopping. “F-fuck, M-morty, I’m, I’ve gotta, you gotta have a chance. Fuck the ta-, fuck the taboo, M-morty, but if y-you can’t, if you don’t want this with youUURRGGHHHr grandpa, then you, you need to stop now. Cuz’, because I’m not going to be able to, Morty.”

 

He felt the button pop open on his slacks, and looked down as he heard Morty mumble, “N-n-not stopping, R-rick. I, I want this.” Morty tugged his zipper down, then peeled down his pants and his briefs in one go. Rick smacked his hands away again as his cock sprang to attention against his stomach. He took a couple of steps back until he was leaning up against the desk, and inhaled deeply. He wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, and pushed his hair back from his face with the other. He drank in the sight of his grandson on the bed, and wondered if he could get him to recreate that picture.

 

“M-morty, f-fuck, wh-what are you doing to me? Strip for me, huh Morty?” Rick watched as the tips of Morty’s ears turned red, but the kid did as he was asked, and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He hesitated for a second before sliding his hands under the waistband of his sweats, but then pushed them down over his hips to let them puddle on the floor.

 

Rick kicked his shoes off as he watched his grandson get undressed, and sucked in a sharp breath when he surveyed the expanse of glistening skin laid out in front of him. He gave his cock a slow stroke and hummed. “Touch yourself, M-morty.”

 

Morty’s blush extended down to his chest, but he took himself in hand. He tipped his head back, looking at the ceiling so he wouldn’t have to see Rick watching him. It wasn’t that he wasn’t into it – he was still just pretty embarrassed by the whole thing. Rick shivered, realizing that the boy had done exactly what he’d wanted, without him even having to say it. And fuck, it was even hotter seeing it in person. Morty’s hand stroked up and down his length, stopping to twist his wrist just under the head, and to gather pre-come from his slit and spread it over himself. Asshole that he was, Rick smirked, thinking about just how much practice the kid had when it came to getting himself off.

 

Morty moaned, and Rick could see him trembling. Christ, the little piece of shit already looked like he was about to come… Rick jerked himself roughly, willing to take anything he could get at this point. He almost thought Morty was going to trash the whole idea and just come by himself, when he noticed that he had stopped, and was staring at him with a glint in his eye.

 

“Come, come h-here, R-rick. I want, I w-want to sh-show, to give you something.” Morty sat up and reached out for the older man, tugging him back toward the bed. When Rick was in front of him again, Morty pulled his slacks and his briefs down over his knees, and watched as Rick kicked them off to the side. He was left in just his long-sleeve shirt and his lab coat now, with his cock sticking up in front of him. Morty reached around and grabbed Rick by both ass cheeks, and pulled him in close, so that his cock was right up against the boy’s face. He turned, and mouthed over Rick’s shaft, sucking gently on the man. Rick hissed, and Morty huffed out a laugh.

 

He looked up at Rick, and muttered, “I’ll, I’ll show y-you who’s a little prude.” And with no warning, the little fucker proceeded to swallow Rick down, all eight inches. Rick could feel himself push into the back of Morty’s throat, and he thought to himself that this was it. He had clearly died, and it turned out he had been wrong all along. There was a heaven, and he was clearly in it.

 

Still holding Rick in his throat, Morty pulled in air through his nose. He looked up through his eyelashes again, and chuckled when he saw the look on Rick’s face. Rick felt his throat tighten up with the laughter, and couldn’t stop himself from pulling out a little, just to fuck back in. He thrust into the back of Morty’s throat a few times, and sighed as he watched drool dripping out of the sides of the kid’s mouth. He pulled all the way out, just long enough for Morty to gasp in a lungful of air, and then thrust back in so that Morty’s nose was pressed up against his abdomen and he could feel the head of his dick scraping the back of his throat again. Morty hummed in approval, then set to work for real. He sucked up and down the length of Rick, moaning as he did, and he could feel the old man stiffening up in his mouth. Morty would have kept going, but Rick put a hand under his chin and pulled back.

 

“Jesus christ, M-morty. I don’t kn-know w-where you learned to doURRRPPP that, but you, you’re gonna kill your old man.” Morty snickered, and went to lean back in. Rick’s grip under his chin tightened, and he slipped his thumb into Morty’s mouth. “H-hold it, hold on, M-morty. Do, do you w-want me to fuck you or not?” Morty paused his suckling on Rick’s thumb and nodded. “O-okay then. Time to switch it, to switch it up.”

 

He pulled his hand away from the teen’s face, and pushed him gently back on the bed. He pulled his lab coat off and tossed it over the desk chair, then hauled his shirt over his head. When he looked back, Morty was spread out on the tiny dorm bed, one hand wrapped tightly around his cock and the other working back behind his balls. Rick gritted his teeth at the sight, and had to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from coming just from looking at the kid.

 

“Jeez, M-morty, way to start with, without me.” He sat down on the bed, then stretched out next to Morty. There wasn’t a lot of space, but he could make it work. Morty stopped touching himself, and reached over Rick for the bedside table. He grabbed a bottle of lube out of one of the drawers and handed it to his grandfather. “H-here, Rick, y-y-you, you’re probably going to want this.”

 

Rick tossed it onto the bed between them, then he turned over and reached into the same drawer Morty had pulled the lube out of. “Wh-what are you doing, R-rick?” Rick shuffled his hand around in the drawer until he found what he was looking for, then turned back and tossed a condom onto the bed next to the lube. “Aw, c-come on Rick. You, y-y-you don’t need that. It, it’s my first time, I-I-I w-want to feel it.”

 

He looked dubiously at his grandson. He didn’t really want to use the condom either, but he had come over here to remind the little shit not to be an idiot about sex. Morty could clearly see what he was thinking. “Save the, the lecture, R-rick. I know you, you’re about to tell me off, but don’t, don’t bother. I promise I, I’ll never have sex without one in the future. But for right now, I know that you, you wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t safe. You, you’re an asshole, but you wouldn’t, wouldn’t let me catch something. So, so c-come on, come on and fuck me already.”

 

Rick sighed. “Y-y-you, you, you’re gonna be the death of me, MoOURRGHTTy.” He thought about it for another few seconds, and then tossed the condom back into the drawer. He had invented a cure all for STIs about three months ago, so yeah, he was clean. He just hoped the kid wouldn’t pick up any bad habits. Morty smirked when he saw the condom get returned to its place, and reached down to take his grandfather in his hand. He worked Rick with a few slow strokes, while the older man squirted some lube out to coat his fingers.

 

He pushed Morty roughly onto his back, then reached under his legs to position him with his knees bent. He pressed one finger up against his grandson’s hole, and massaged at his opening. He could feel Morty trying to get him inside, wriggling desperately against his hand. Rick stared longingly down at him. The little shit had his eyes closed, but his mouth was open in an ‘o’ and he looked downright debauched. Rick relented, and gave him what he wanted, pushing one finger up inside him. Without giving him time to adjust, he started rocking his hand back and forth, giving Morty the friction he had been silently begging for. After a few thrusts, he crooked his finger, and Morty cried out. “Ohhhh fuck, oh fuck, R-rick!”

 

Rick actually chuckled, and then wormed a second finger in beside the first. Morty panted, tightening up around his fingers, so Rick reached down with his free hand to stoke Morty’s softening cock. He waited until Morty relaxed a little, distracted, and then began to work both fingers slowly in and out of his grandson, scissoring back and forth, making sure to hit his prostate. Between the attention to the spot and the firm hand on his dick, Morty quickly returned to his fully-hard state, and was soon begging Rick for more.

 

“Yeah M-morty, you, you like that, you sick little fuck? Yeah you do. Y-y-you, you want more? Fine, ha-have another.” Rick added a third finger, and Morty moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow. “Jeez, and h-here I thouURRRPPght I w-was the whore. You, you’re such a slut for it, Morty, fuck.”

 

“Fuckkk R-rick, please…”

 

Rick slid his fingers out, and he could feel Morty’s hole clenching at the loss, trying to pull him back in. He stilled the hand that was on his grandson’s dick, and briefly touched his face. “M-morty. L-last chance, M-morty.” Morty looked up at him and his eyes screamed desperation. “R-rick, if you d-don’t fuck me r-r-right, right now, I swear to god…”

 

“All right, all, all right, I gotcha, just relax.” Morty’s knees were already bent, so Rick lifted him briefly to place a pillow under his hips. He reached for the bottle of lube again and slicked up his cock. He positioned himself between his grandson’s legs and pressed the tip against his entrance. He looked down and made a choked-off noise at the sight. “Rrriccckkkk come, come on…”

 

“Okay, Morty, o-okay.” He pushed in with one long thrust, not stopping even though Morty cried out at the stretch. Once he was seated all the way inside, with his balls touching Morty’s ass, he paused, and leaned down to kiss at Morty’s chest. He sucked at his nipples while he gave the kid a minute to adjust, and reached down to take his cock in his hand again. After several strokes, he could feel Morty relax just a bit, and he let out a sigh. “Y-you, you can move, R-rick.”

 

He knew that he had told his grandson that he wasn’t going to be gentle, but he didn’t want to hurt him either. He pulled out slowly, only a few inches, then pushed back in again at a pace that was absolutely maddening. He picked up a rhythm and started moving steadily, rocking in and out and working to get Morty’s prostate every few strokes. He removed his hand from the kid’s cock and placed it on the bed to get better leverage, and with the other he lifted one of Morty’s legs up over his shoulder.

 

Morty moaned wantonly. “M-more, Rick.” Shit, Rick had clearly been wrong before. _This_ was heaven. He was dead, and whatever deity there was had forgiven him for all the terrible shit he had done, and he was buried deep inside his grandson, thrusting into him and listening to him beg for it. He had thought he would never get to have this, would never get to see his sick fantasy lived out, but he had Morty spread out underneath him, reaching up to touch his chest, his sides, his hips. Rick picked up the pace, pounding into Morty, grunting and sweating from the exertion. Morty was making all kinds of beautiful noises, and looking straight up at Rick as his grandfather fucked into him.

 

Rick could see that a puddle of pre-come had formed on Morty’s abdomen, and he reached down and swiped his fingers through it, then brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his fingers off. Morty let out a depraved groan as he watched his grandfather. He was close, and watching that little show had brought him right to the edge. Rick finished licking himself off and wrapped his hand around Morty’s cock. He stroked him in time with his thrusts, and after only a few tugs of his hand, he felt Morty clench around him, and then the kid was coming, squirting out all over his chest. A few flecks of come landed on his nipples, and Rick decided that it was the best thing he’d ever seen. He cried out as he followed Morty over the edge, shouting his grandson’s name as he emptied himself inside of the boy.

 

He pulled out quickly, knowing that Morty would be sensitive now. He made to get up and grab a towel or something to clean up with, but he could see Morty frown, so he laid down beside him instead. He ran a hand over his grandson’s hip, then traced up his side and over his collarbone. “Hey, hey, eas-easy M-morty, easy. That, that was fucking great. Just, just let me get something to w-w-wipe up the mess, yeah?” Morty nodded, and Rick stood to grab a towel from where it was slung over the closet door. He wiped his grandson’s chest down, gave himself a once over, and then placed the towel under Morty’s hips so his come wouldn’t stain the sheets as it slid out of the stretched-out little hole. He ran a finger lightly over the boy’s entrance, swiping up some of his come, and heard the boy suck in a breath as he did. He brought his finger to his lips, and suckled at the taste of Morty mixed with his own release.

 

He laid back down next to Morty, and draped his arm over his hip. Morty leaned in and placed his lips gently against Rick’s, kissing him only for a second before pulling back to watch for his reaction. Rick just sighed and tugged Morty closer to him. The boy nuzzled his face into his grandfather’s neck, and pressed his hands against Rick’s chest. He mumbled into the man’s warm skin. “Hey uh, hey R-rick? I, uh, I thought, I thought hookers didn’t, didn’t cuddle.”

 

Rick snorted. “Shut up, M-morty. You, you’ve ruined me. After this, I w-won’t be able to make, make another hoURRGGHHse call w-w-without thinking about fucking your sweet little ass. You, you’ve officially ended my career as a, as a whore.”

 

Morty kissed Rick’s chest, then looked up at him. “Good. Because I think I’d l-like to, to do that again sometime, but I definitely can’t a-afford the going r-rate.” Rick scowled at him, and Morty just laughed. “Especially n-now, now that I can’t get, can’t get the virgin d-discount anymore.”

 


End file.
